Gridless
by DrawMeASheep
Summary: Naughty Tiva time in Israel during the ep Past, Present, and Future. Two or three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We could be heroes just for one day.

Spoilers: _Past, Present, and Future_.

Summary: I don't know what kind of trees they were, but I'm guessing, so don't email me to tell me they're standing in an orchard of Jaffa oranges. And Kalamata are the most delicious of all olives, no arguments accepted on that point, however irrelevant it may be. You still don't know anything about the story, do you? Ha, ha. M-rated Tiva masquerading as less sexy fic because I think there are more chapters. One or two. Not lots and lots.

* * *

Ziva closed her eyes as Tony pulled her closer in the olive grove. His new beard was prickly against her face, but she couldn't deny that it was attractive. Everything about him was so…why did he have to smell so good?

She drew back into herself as he tried to slip his hands under her sweatshirt. "Not here."

He didn't open his eyes as he nuzzled her. "Why not? In the orchard, all alone…kinda romantic."

"Because you will not be the one who ends up on the bottom, covered in dirt and with leaves and twigs tangled in your hair."

He kissed her again before she could verbalize any more objections to outdoor sex. Well, maybe she wouldn't get too filthy…

She pushed him away more roughly than she'd intended, immediately missing the tickle of his whiskers against her lips. "We should…" She paused and ran a nervous hand across the back of her lips. "The house…"

He fell into step beside her as she tried to retreat. The path was too narrow to walk two abreast when they reached the fence and he caught her hand as she stepped in front of him, preventing her from increasing her pace, from escaping. He had already found her and she was still trying to get away. Did she really believe she didn't deserve this, didn't deserve him? She could punish herself as much as she wanted, but she lacked the willpower to say no to this…this…just this once and he would go and she could wallow in isolation and guilt and… The door banged closed behind them and she was already on her back with Tony hovering over her.

The couch was short and narrow. "Ziva, I can work my mojo anywhere, but I think this is going to be a little uncomfortable. For you, I mean." He stopped and kissed her gently. "You know me, anytime, anyplace, but…this is not just any_thing_."

Her shirt got stuck in her sweatshirt as she tried to pull it over her head and she ended up in only her bra with her arms tangled over her head and eyes covered. Tony's chuckle rumbled through his chest and into hers as he leaned down to kiss her bared neck. "Tony, a little help?" Rather than assisting her out of her tops, she felt her bra unhook. "Of course."

His mouth immediately found its way to her breasts and she stopped struggling, enjoying the moment. He didn't stop as he freed her with one hand and explored her torso with the other. He had unbuttoned her pants when the thought became clear in her mind that he should be getting naked if she were. They were down to mutually unzipped pants when he abruptly stopped and pushed himself up. "Bed? Because I'm about to put you on the floor and give you ass-rugburn if you don't…"

She released her grip on his chest hair and stood, yanking up the waist of her pants to prevent herself from tripping as she led him toward a familiar door. Once inside the room, she dropped all pretense, pretense being her cargoes. She stepped out of them and wrapped her arms around Tony's shoulders. She sucked at the prickly pulse point on his neck, drawing a moan from him as he backed her up. He kicked off his pants and boxers, allowing her to feel his arousal if not for the first time, for the first time it was about to really matter. She caressed his length, skin silken against her palm.

He shuddered and buried his face in her neck. "Don't. Not if…is there a room with a bigger bed?"

"No. This is my old room." Her nails raked through his beard as she willed her hands to his face. "And we're not going to my parents' room."

"Right. This is good."

She made a noise somewhere between a yelp and a squeal as he lifted her by the backs of her thighs and dropped her on the twin bed she had slept in as a child. Pushing that odd thought from her mind, she concentrated on his fingertips, tracing a path down her legs as he pushed off her panties. His breath was hot between her thighs when he got them over her toes, but rather than climbing on top of her he ducked his head. She shivered with pleasure at the unexpected stroke of his tongue.

"Ohhhhh, not fair. If I can't touch you…" She attempted to grasp him between her feet, but he was already moving up her body, running his tongue over less sensitive areas.

"Good point. You're wet enough." He paused to take her right nipple into his mouth for a moment, drawing another moan from her. He, however, was finally within reach of her hands and she took full advantage. He pulled his hips back. "I told you, I'm not gonna last long enough if you…"

"I thought you…"

"I feel like a teenage virgin right now, so don't…we'll…" She suddenly felt him positioned between her legs. "I can hardly believe…"

"Tony, just…" She didn't have to complete the command as he pushed into her. "Oh, Tony!"

"God, Ziva," he sputtered through clenched teeth before starting a slow rhythm that she easily fell into, meeting his gentle thrusts with internal contractions she could see the effect of on his face. He suddenly increased his pace and kissed her, long and slow, tongue slipping in and out of her mouth in time. She wanted to scream, but held it in. This was meant to last, minutes, hours, forever…

…and she lost control. And it was over. She hugged Tony close as his breath came in ragged gasps. There were few final thrusts, a few more squeezes. She was happy they had landed in her small bed, as there was nowhere for him to go. She _could_ hold him here forever…


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was conflicted. On the one hand, he had reservations about his beard, no matter what McGee said. On the other, he was fairly certain that Ziva found it attractive. Maybe that was a negative. Although he had no plans to stop trying, he was fairly convinced she wouldn't be returning to the States with him. It might be better to be less sexy. Had he ever had a goal of being less sexy? Did the beard really matter to how she felt about him in the long run? He leaned over the sink and rubbed his chin in the mirror. He could be a man and admit that he was going to miss his fuzzy face. A little. He could always grow it back.

Right. Decision made. Now all he needed was a razor. Soap. Toothpaste. Lotion. Ziva-smelling lotion. Oh, that was nice. He turned toward the shower. Shower gel. Shampoo. Girly razor. Hmm. She could have been shaving anywhere with this. _Anywhere_. He weighed the pink and white razor carefully in his hand. Hmmmm.

"You have a razor in your bag."

He almost didn't jump before he turned to her. Almost. "Of course you went through my bag."

"And?"

"Right." He couldn't argue that he wouldn't have gone through hers. Or that he hadn't. On several occasions. "I'm pretty sure I closed the bathroom door, too."

"You could keep the beard."

He tried not to notice she was wearing only a bedsheet wrapped around her midsection. "Because you like it."

"It looks good on you."

"Thought you preferred things off me." He snapped the elastic on his boxers, forcing himself to smile and not wince. "Or has the fact that I've booked my flight back changed that?"

"No. I knew you had to leave."

"You can still come home with me."

"Home." She sighed heavily. "I don't know where that is anymore."

"With me."

"I wish it could be that simple."

"Why not? Why can't you just come home with me?"

"The same reason you will not keep your beard."

"In DC you're scratchy and wondering how you'll groom yourself in a few weeks?"

"Be serious, Tony." She moved to stand behind him and slipped her arms around him. He could see only her arms around his stomach and the top of her head over his shoulder in the mirror, though the warmth of her embrace spread through his entire body. "I wish it could be different."

"It can be."

"Tony…" She stepped away and he was about to beg her to stay when she said, "Let me shave you."

He paused for a moment. "Okay." He scratched his beard for one last time. "Just my face, right?"

"Of course."

He was lathered up a few minutes later, sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. "You sure about this?" She twirled his disposable razor between her fingers and he had second thoughts. "I mean, cuz I'm sure. I don't doubt you'll do a great job and…" He squeezed his eyes closed as she made a pass with the razor. "Nnnyaaaahh."

"Do not be a baby about it." He felt her finger run over his jawline. "It is not as if I am shaving your ass."

"Uh…" He tried his best to shut his brain off as she went back to work. It was more difficult than he'd always found it. Ziva smelled so good, looked even better. He would have reached out for her body if she hadn't been holding a sharp object in proximity to his face. "Ziva…"

"Shhh. Relax and let me finish." She was patting him down with a damp towel an impossibly short time later. "There. There you are."

"How did you…" Running his hand over his smooth cheeks he couldn't deny that he was impressed. "So did you go to barber college just in case the whole super spy thing didn't work out?"

"Tony…"

"I'm sorry. Here we are with maybe only a few more hours together and I'm not suggesting we jump in the shower together." He waggled his eyebrows and smiled.

"No. Not after yesterday's fiasco. I could have broken something."

"Yeah, the towel rack. C'mon, it was fun. It's been fun everywhere over the past few days." He stood and caught her in a long, slow kiss. "I'm still trying to convince you to come home. Give me another chance."

"If sex were the single criterion, we would be back in DC by now. I wish you would understand that this is not about you."

"And I wish you would understand that if it concerns you, it concerns me. We're partners, and that means more than just NCIS so don't feed me the line about how you aren't coming back to work. We…you and me…it's not just…"

"You just can't…you don't…" She broke away from his embrace, walking out of the bathroom.

He could only watch, holding the sheet she had been wearing moments ago. God, she was so hot walking around naked. He shook his head to clear the image. There were more serious matters at hand. "I don't what?"

His only response was the bedroom door slamming. It was probably better if they talked while clothed anyway.


End file.
